Wakana's Big day
by Ms. Salvatore from forks
Summary: Wakana is Philip and Akiko's daughter.  What happens when she finds a Gaia Memory?  This story is an AU and the character pairings are different.  May contain corporal punishment of minors.
1. Wakana

_**A.N.- This is a Kamen Rider Double fic. After the conclusion of Double. This is an out of series thing where there are kids involved. This story will contain mentions of spankings, or the act themselves somewhere along the way. If this offends you dont read. Thanks, hope you all like it.**_

Wakana sat in the backseat of the police car that Jinno, was driving. I was in handcuffs, because of the new school rules, anyone involved in a fight is arrested. I sat there with my head down and hated to see what my Uncle would think when he met me at the station, as i was being processed. We reached the station, Jinno took me through the prisoner drive. he put me in a holding cell with the handcuffs. I sat there quietly.

Jinno went up to the Special Investigation Unit, to retrieve Ryuu. He walked in, "Ryuu, We need to talk."

"What's going on, Jinno-san?" Ryuu, in his blue jacket, was behind his computer working on intake from previous dopant cases. His revenge on Isaka complete, the Dopant Cases had been pretty dull lately. The only thing that kept him "alive", so to speak, was his niece Hidari Wakana, daughter of Philip and Narumi Akiko.

I stayed where I was, not wanting to provoke his angry side, I was sure that he didnt want to here what I needed to tell him. I kept scratching my head with my hook.

"Jinno...SPILL." Ryuu said with conviction. "Furikyu ze."

"Well this isnt actually a dopant case, but umm...ummm... I kind of... had to um... ." I said as quickly as possible hoping that he caught all of that.

Ryuu got up, pushed jinno out of the way, and rushed to the holding cell. "Wakana-chan, are you alright?"

I stayed quiet,and seated. I was afraid of what he knew, and what he didnt know.

Ryuu opened the cell door and released the cuffs. "to my office. have jinno make you some kelp tea."

"Yes sir." I said as i ran up to your office. "Jinno, Roo roo said to make me some black tea please."

Jinno went to the pot and poured a small cup for the kid, and sat it down on the desk. He went to the door. "Be good, im sure he will be up here soon. Im going to give you all some privacy." he said as he left.

I sat there quietrly, sipping my tea slowly.

Jinno walked out, muttering "Roo roo?" as Ryuu walked past him. Ryuu gave Jinno a dirty look as he went into the room.

"Roo Roo?" Really?" Ryuu said as he saw the "Kelp" tea. he poured some. "Black? i cant drink bla..." he turned around. "You're not drinking that, are you?"

A Giant grin crossed Wakana's Face. "Love you Roo Roo."

"By the way, Roo Roo slipped out." I said with the same smile.

"Im sure it did." Ryuu said with a smile. "now, what did you do?" the smile was gone, just like that.

I looked down at the floor, suddenly that was more appealing then looking at my uncle. I kept my hands on my lap. I was fidgety.

"SPILL." Terui was stern, but not loud. his voice projected well enough to where it was not needed.


	2. Trinity

I kept my head down. I was scared, because I knew that I had screwed up. This wasnt just going to involve him. It was going to end up involving the the whole family.

"So, you dont wanna talk to me? In the words of Hidari, _Sa,__omaino__sumeo__kazarou._Lets head to the agency."

I got up, grabbed Jinno's cuffs off the desk and slapped one on my wrist and the other to jinno's desk leg. "Dont think so, not going home. Never again am I going home." I said as I sat down on the floor.

"Really? You're gonna pull that? Ok then. Two people can play this game."

"**ACCEL!****"**

Ryuu placed the Accel Driver around his waist, and shouted the trademark Phrase:

"**HEN...SHIN!****"**

He placed the Memory in the Driver, and turned the handlebar on the Accel driver. Waves of steam surrounded him, followed by a circle of pumping pistons. These pistons created red electricity, and Accel Bike form was created from the electricity. The pistons dissapeared. One swift kick, and the handcuffs broke in half. "You're Coming with me."

"Like hell." I said as I pulled something small out of my pocket. I pressed the small silver button. I inserted the small device into my necklace.

"TRINITY"

I was soon surrouned by a gold ball of light, and I reappeared as a small doll like form. I was dressed in a silk blue dress with my hair pulled to the side.

"D...Dopant? How? Why? And how the HELL did you get a driver?" Accel asked.

"I found the memory and the driver." I said quietly. I stayed tensed in case I felt threatened. I hadn't figured out any of the abilities to this memory yet, but I felt powerful.

"You wanna test your abilities, Dopant Niece?"

I grabbed a pencil off the desk, and ran my hand over it. It turned into a spear, with fire coming out of both ends like the spear that my daddy used with Metal Branding. I threw it at you. As soon as it left my hand the entire spear was engulfed in flames as it soared towards you. I ran, other end on the room and watched. My head felt amazing. It felt like I was floating on then air.

Accel grabbed the spear and broke the spear. The flames died.

"My Turn." Accel grabbed the upgrade block from out of thin air, and inserted the accel memory.

"**ACCEL****UPGRADE...BOOSTER!****"**

Terui reinserted the memory, now yellow, and tranformed into accel booster. "_Furikyu__ze!__" _He shouted as he flew towards The Trinity Dopant.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the memory out of the driver and flipped it over, pressing the red button now.

"**TRINITY****WEATHER****"**

My blue dress then became a dress of ice, I took a deep breath and blew as hard as I could, everything my breath touched turned to stone ice. Including the beginning of your new upgrade. My eyes were pitch black, all you could see is hate, and evil.

The upgrade dissapeared, reverting accel to bike form. "Fine then. I have but one choice.

**ACCEL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Accel's body became red hot, and he charged towards her. Wakana stood still as Ryuu delivered a roundhouse kick with plasma tire tracks. It connected, and wakana flew back. The memory ejected and hit the ground. "_Tetsuo__omaiwa...GO__ALDA.__" _ Ryuu Undid the transformation and looked at the memory. It wasnt broken, not the way it normally was. The weather part became pure, like accel's memory. The Trinity half, though, was still in the form of a Museum memory. "I'll hold on to this. For now. Time to go home."

I was still laying on the ground as my Uncle was cleaning up things. I was weak. But I could feel my body healing already.

"What...what.. have I done? I wasnt supposed to try and hurt you." I said almost in tears.

"Nothing, yet. I invited you to use your abilities and you did. You lost control, however, which is expected of a Museum GaiaMemory. The Conclusion, with the memory break, however, is completely an unknown..." Ryuu became silent. "when we get to the agency, we need to have your father do a lookup."

"I dont really wanna go home right now. I know that this is the bigger issue, but I dont really wanna face that right now. I would more like to face you about why I was brought here in the first place." I said as I sat up, and put my head down. I was sitting on the floor so my head was almost touching the floor.

"Very well then. Your Call. Now, why are we here?"

"Well I was brought here, because I accidently kind of put the memory in the driver and turned. I didnt hurt anyone persay, just some minor damage to the school building. But before I found the driver and memory, I got into a fight with an older girl at the school. I was loosing so I retreated to the playground and thats when I found the stuff, and i didnt think. I just reacted, and the next thing you know I kind of threw a tree through the side of the building. Jinno saw the whole thing and as soon as I transformed back, he cuffed me and brought me here." I said almost at a whisper, I was ashamed of myself and the foolish actions I had taken.


	3. Gaia Memory

"I see. Then we have a problem." Ryuu closed and locked the door, then sat down. "Over my lap, please."

I got up from the floor, I dusted off my black skirt. I walked over to my uncle where he sat in his office chair. I stood by his left side. I kept my head down. "_Gomenasai__"_

"I understand. But that still doesn't fix what happened. You used a Museum GaiaMemory! Why?"

"I didn't know it was a Museum GaiaMemory! Plus Shou-chan said that kids couldn't and wouldn't be able to access those things again, not since the bird memory problem. I never meant to hurt anyone, please, you have to believe me."

"I believe you. None of this was intentional. That necklace won't come off, will it? It looks attached to your body."

"It doesn't want to come off, I've tried. I'm not sure what that means, but when I found the necklace after finding the memory, a lady dressed in black with a white thing on her face pointed me in the direction of the necklace. When I put it on, something felt like it attatched to me on the inside."

"Shroud." Ryuu said under his breath. "Not suprised. Like Uncle, like niece. I see. Im taking the memory and...maybe you can do a lookup. We wouldn't need to worry Philip with this then. Let's give it a shot."

"I will have to tap into daddy's library to do this but I can. _Saa,__**kenzaku**__wo__hajime__yo!__"_

"Only if you're sure. Keywords: 'Pure'. 'Museum'. 'necklace driver'. 'shroud'.

I entered my father's library. I said each word and watched as they appeared in pink and the shelves started moving. There were shelves going left, right, up, down, sideways, backwards. "BINGO" I said as I grabbed a book titled Speciality.

"This will be a rare event in which a child is born of two Kamen Riders, or is raised with 2 or more Kamen Riders in a family. This child will not only possess the ability of those who possess a gaiamemory pure, but those of the unpurfied memories as well. This child will need to be taught, the memory itself will eventually tuen into one memory, a half and half. This memory will be the most powerful one yet. And yet be equally dangerous. Those who are around it, should be very careful." I closed the book and dropped it. I came out of the library and back to you. "I'm doomed." I said quietly.

"Doomed how? You have three very capable people who will help you learn the secrets of this memory."

"I tried to hurt you today. What if I cant be tamed?" I asked.

"It'll be just like Fang." Shoutarou and Philip appeared from the front door of the unit. "Sorry Ryuu, Fang picked the lock. Actually, he ate it."

"No Problem Hidari. Philip, I assume that you know that one, Wakana has a Museum Memory, and two, that she delved into the big girl books?"

"I do, Ryuu. I'm not mad though, for an odd reason. She needs to clean up before she leaves though. Shes not very subtle." Philip said with a smile. "Don't worry, everything is already back in its place. Thats the beauty of the GaiaLibrary. Its self-maintaining."

I kept my head down. I put my hand out. "TRINITY COME!" I summoned. It appeared in my hand and before I thought I pressed the red button and inserted it to my necklace.


	4. Maxium Drive

"Trinity Weather Henshin..." My dresss turned white and a large cloud of wind swirled around me. My eyes were pitch black again. "Oh look, people came to play." I said as I made an energy ball in her hand. It spun from red, to purple, to blue and purple. It was the size of a football. I threw out the window at the passerby's. I turned back to the three of you. 'Puppet' I said as I shot wire out of my finger tips, and they surrounded fang and pinned him against the wall. I stood there, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Its controlling you again, isnt it? Hidari, time to go."

"**ACCEL****"**

"**CYCLONE!****JOKER!****" **After the enitial transformation, the Extreme bird flew over CycloneJoker's head. Shoutarou grabbed it and placed it in the middle of the suit.

"**CYCLONEJOKEREXTREME****" **

"**TRIAL!"**

When the riders completed their form changes, Accel went first. "I've got the speed, I'll handle the energy ball. You two, handle our resident Dopant."

"Will do." Shoutarou said. "**PrismBicker!****" **the sword/shield combo released from the crystal server in the middle of extreme.

"**CYCLONE!****MAXIMUM****DRIVE****"**

"**HEAT!****MAXIMUM****DRIVE****"**

"**LUNA!****MAXIMUM****DRIVE****"**

"**JOKER!****MAXIMUM****DRIVE****"**

The 4 colors swirled around the PrismBicker.

"**BICKER****FINAL****ILLUSION!****"**

The resulting prism of light waved itself around Wakana, and removed the evil influence.

I flipped the necklace over to the back.

"**TRINITY****BLADE****MAXIMUM****DRIVE****"**

I blocked the Illusion, with a spear, in which I turned and threw it back at the rider that tried to kill me. The Blade was ultra sharp and could pierce any armor known to man.

Double Sliced the spear in half, and then broke the transformation. Philip went up close to wakana, pulled the sleight of hand, and touched her necklace, connecting her and him in the GaiaLibrary.

I was sitting by a bookshelf, a pile of books around me, some books had there pages torn out and were scattered around the floor.

"Get away from me." I warned.

"What's wrong? You can't seem to gain control of the memory."

"It's like the first time you used Fang. Even if I wanted to right now, I can't stop, my body wants this to happen."

"Then we need to fix this, the same way we did before. Let us hit the final illusion. That will help, in a sense. It will not break the memory, as it is relatively low power compared to the Bicker Charge Break."

"I can't guarntee that I can let you do that, as it seems to be controlling me." I said quietly. "Daddy I'm scared."

"Daddy's Here kiddo. I'm gonna return to Shoutarou and help you."

I returned to my body, the evil was cold and runnign through my veins. I twisted my necklace three more time counter clockwise this time, and a dark blue mist filled the room. Even though I was doing the action, I could feel the terror coming from the mist that was quickily filling the room.

"Shoutarou, Hurry!"

"**Henshin!****"**

"**EXTREME****"**

They transformed once again, and then upgraded to goldxtreme to fly above the terror mist. "Shoutarou, we have no choice. Prepare a Bicker Charge Break."

"That could Kill her!"  
>"She's gonna kill us, and then Ryuu, then all of futo!"<p>

"Very Well."

"**CYCLONE!****MAXIMUM****DRIVE****"**

"**HEAT!****MAXIMUM****DRIVE****"**

"**LUNA!****MAXIMUM****DRIVE****"**

"**JOKER!****MAXIMUM****DRIVE****"**

The memories were placed in the bicker, one by one. Shoutarou hesitated. "If you wont do it, Partner, I will. I believe in my Daughter." They switched hands, and philip drew the sword.

"**BICKER****CHARGE****BREAK!****"**

The sword sliced through the oncoming energy ball she threw at them and then through her. The memory ejected itself and she fell to the ground, unconcious. Double Undid the transformation and Philip and Shoutarou stood side by side, watching the ooze dissipate.

"Shoutarou, we need to hide this memory. Driver or Not, she cannot control this yet. However, I will study its composition. It is unlike any Memory I have ever seen, or made for that matter. This worries me, Shoutarou. This should have broken, but instead it stands strong. There have been two maximum drives on this one GaiaMemory already. I already know that this is a Hybrid Memory, but how is she able to access every single Memory known to man? For all we know, she could be able to access ours in time."

Ryuu returned to the police dept., Trial Memory in hand. "That was close, Hidari. That could've been worse." He was breathing heavily. "Let's get her to the agency. We'll solve this all tomorrow." Ryuu picked her up. "After you, Gentlemen."

Unconciously, Wakana said "Daddy, hold me." , and wrapped her arms around Ryuu. "Looks like im sleeping with her tonight boys. _"__Furikyu__ze.__" _ He said with a smile.

The next morning, Ryuu found Wakana unconciously holding her trinity memory. Ryuu woke her up. "Kiddo? Wakana?"

"Hey." I said as I sat up in bed.

"Morning kiddo. Welcome to the real world." Ryuu said with a smile. "How do you feel?"  
>"Like I got ran over with a Mac Truck. I don't remember much from yesterday. This really sucks." I said as I slowly stretched, every bone in my body hurt and I could swear that I had my body was the consistancy of a jellyfish right now.<p> 


End file.
